Create a Demigod! (Discontinued for Now)
by SeaweedOwlBrain
Summary: Create your own demigod, and I'll do a one-shot featuring your character! Just something fun I saw someone else do :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's something fun! Create your own demigod and get a one-shot using your character! I did something like this for someone else, and it was really cool :) Props to them! Here's the template ;)**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Godly Parent (Roman or Greek):

Mortal Parent:

Powers:

Hair Color:

Hairstyle:

Eye color:

Height:

Clothes:

Weapon:

Battle Gear:

Special Items:

Personality:

Fatal Flaw:

History/Backstory:

Best friends (Made up or Canon, also include Cabin):

Favorite Activity:

 **If you guys think I need to add anything to the template, message me and let me know! I'm open to suggestions :)**


	2. Alsa Jenkins: Daughter of Khione

**This is for** **Princess of the Fandom** **! (I hope I got it right)**

Name: Alsa Jenkins  
Gender: Female  
Age: 17  
Godly Parent: Greek Khione  
Mortal Parent: Dead  
Powers: Powers over ice and storms  
Hair: Long blonde hair  
Eyes: Bright Blue  
Clothes: Tank top and shorts  
Weapon: Guns  
Nope  
Personality/History: Bullied because of powers and quiet  
Fatal Flaw?: Depressed because of her mom.  
Best Friends?: Doesn't have one  
Favorite Activity: Making drawing

Being a daughter of Khione is hard. For a while, I couldn't control my powers. Everything I touched turned to ice, especially when I got angry or picked on. Having all the issues at school didn't help either. I was the lonely kid, the outcast, the one who never fit in. School was absolute hell, and the only friend I had was my Dad. My mother had supposedly left us when I was born, leaving my father as a single parent. I never knew her name, what she looked like, or even remembered what kind of personality she had.

The only happy part of my childhood was my Dad. He used to take me to baseball games and all of the carnivals in town. He was my best friend. My Dad was an expeditioner in Antarctica. When I was nine, he was called for a rescue mission for one of his coworkers. The trip was supposed to last two weeks, so he sent me to live with my evil aunt. Six days, thirteen hours, and twenty-seven minutes into his trip, he fell through the ice caps. He never came back up. The letter arrived eight days, three hours, and fifty-two minutes into his trip, announcing his death and the custody papers. I had to live with my aunt until I was the legal age of eighteen.

At the age of ten, I was diagnosed with ADHD, dyslexia, and a severe case of depression. At the age of eleven, my Aunt married a lowlife asshole who got drunk and beat me. Also at the age of eleven, one week before my birthday, I was attacked by a weird-looking animal. One of the jocks of the school saved me and dragged me to what I now know as Camp Half-Blood. I was met by Chiron, a centaur, and he showed me around camp. They told me I was a special case, that they couldn't place me in any category. Didn't I feel like even more of an outcast. So, I was "temporarily" placed in Cabin 11.

Seven days after my arrival at Camp Half Blood, an ice storm had appeared at the Camp's campfire. A woman with long, dark black hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes appeared before me. She placed a hand on my shoulder, and I suddenly felt cold. When she disappeared, my usual tank top and shorts were replaced with a long, ice-blue dress. An icy crown was on top of my long blonde hair, and I had never seen so many eyes on me.

"Alsa Jenkins, daughter of the Goddess of Snow, Khione," Chiron had kneeled in front of me. I was shocked. Khione wasn't one of the twelve Olympians. No wonder I was a 'special case.'

So, six years after being claimed by the Goddess of Snow, I was practicing my shooting in the arena. My mother left me a bright blue gun that shot ice and celestial bronze mixed bullets for my twelfth birthday, also the day I was titled 'Daughter of the Snow Goddess'. Another thing to outcast me from the rest of the camp. Hitting the bullseye time after time again, I decided to get lunch, so I walked down to the dining pavilion. I got a simple cheeseburger and fries, eating it quickly before one of my "friends" showed up. But, with my bad luck, Jack came down and sat next to me. He had been my partner in one of the camp activities my first year here, and stuck around ever since.

"Hey! Alsa! You want to go do some power practice with me in the woods? I could _reallllllyyy_ use a partner!" Jack was a child of Hephaestus, and usually needed my ice to kill his fire when it got out of control.

"Sure," I replied hastily, glancing at him before returning to my food.

"Yes!" he slapped me on the back and ran to his table, cheering the whole way.

As me and Jack were headed into the woods by Zeus' fist, his fingers started to ignite. "Woah, Jack! Watch it!" I yelled.

"Sorry, I just got lost in thought. That's why I wanted to practice," he looked at the ground.

"It's fine," I grumbled.

We reached our usual spot, trees marked with burns and unhappy dryads. Shooting back and forth, he spat fire and I blocked with ice and snow. Jack was as close to a friend as I had. But even he got scared of me sometimes. Just last week when one of the Ares campers wouldn't shut up at dinner about me, I got aggravated and they ended up frozen to their bench. A few days ago I was dumped out of my canoeing boat by one of the Hermes pranksters and ended up freezing the whole lake, stranding everyone there for hours until it thawed out. No matter how hard I tried, something always went wrong.

Hours later, Jack called quits. We went off to dinner, but were unfortunately met by my famous Ares stalkers. _Uh oh,_ I heard Jack mutter.

"Well look, it's the little Ice Princess," Janice, the tall, ugly looking camper sneered. "Oh look, she's with Fireball. How cute."

"Why don't you just leave Janice, before this gets ugly." Jack stepped close to her face, his eyes meeting hers in a stare down.

"What, little miss perfect doesn't want to face me herself?" she asked innocently.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I growled.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" She smiled. I felt a weird twitch in my stomach, and you could see the storm brewing around us. The wind whipped, eventually catching Janice and her minions. They flew off in the opposite direction as me, landing a good 200ft away. I turned back to the pavilion, going to get something to eat like nothing happened. As I sat down at my table with Jack though, Chiron called us to his office.

"What happened today? We have three Ares campers in our infirmary. They claimed to be attacked by you without provocation." he rested his hands across his stomach, leaning back in his wheelchair.

"That's bull-"

"Language, miss Jenkins." he chastised.

"They came up to us. We politely asked them to leave, but they didn't listen. Provocation was 100% there," Jack defended.

Chiron nodded. "Very well Mr. Aster. Could you give me and Alsa a minute please?" Jack stood and squeezed my shoulder, before opening the door and walking out of the Big House. "Alsa. I do not know your exact justification for the actions took today, but just because you are being bullied, does not mean you need to bully back."

"I've been bullied my whole life. Words don't work as well as you would like them to. I asked those jerks to leave, and they wouldn't. It's not my fault I took the measures I did." I spat.

"Alsa. I know you've had a rough childhood. And even at Camp it's been tough. How would your father act if he saw you like this?" I didn't answer. He knows I don't like talking about my dad. I stood up and left his office. Passing Jack, even after his protests, I ran to my cabin and locked the door. I sat on my bed and opened up my drawing book, tears forming in my bright blue eyes. Flipping through my drawings, I stopped at the one I drew really early this morning after a dream. It was of me, my mother, and my father. I smiled at the thought. That we could've been a real family. I tucked my sketchbook back under my bed and climbed under the covers. With a wave of my hand, I created a mini storm above my head. Watching the snowflakes fall, I imagined what my life would be like if my dreams were real.

 **End of the chapter! I really like this character by the way. It took me a while to get into her story, but once I did it was easy to write about her. Being bullied for most of my childhood was pretty rough, and I really felt how Alsa felt. Remember, words don't always work when you are trying to stand up for yourself, but it is still worth a shot. If asking people to stop doesn't work, talk to a teacher or your parents. Just keep in mind that words do affect the people around you. Sometimes words can be worse than physical attacks. Neither are okay. If you or someone you know is being bullied, stand up for yourself or for them. You can get through it :)**


	3. Lotus Garcia: Daughter of Hades

**This is for** _ **maerinabae**_ **! Loved how detailed your review was, but so it's easier for me, I'm going to sum it up ;)**

 **Name: Lotus Garcia  
Gender: Female  
Age: 15  
Godly Parent: Hades (Greek)  
Mortal Parent: Maria Garcia  
Powers: Talk to ghosts without sacrifices. Be a ghost, Shadow travel, able to see the past  
Hair Color: Light (red and black streaks)  
Hairstyle: French braid, Let loose (reaches knees, left eye covered bangs)  
Eye color: Electric green, with black specks in them.  
Height: 5'7"  
Clothes: A black crop top. Black ripped jeans. Black combat boots. A black choker with a skull on it. A longer locket hangs from her neck.  
Weapon: Silver, gray, and enchanted tessens, that will be one with her and unlock her demonic powers, and wings when necessary.  
Battle Style(?): Trained in Greek,Roman,and Japanese ways of fighting.  
Special Item: Her silver bracelet (Like Thalia)  
Personality: Serious anger issues,silent until needed. Goth. Kind to kids, and loyal to everyone. Very sassy.  
History: Ever since Lotus was 5 years, her photographic memory has allowed her to learn Japanese, Latin, Ancient Greek, and obviously her native tongue, Spanish. Had some very scarring experiences since she's smarter than Athena's children, she is more experienced than a regular demigod. Graduated high school when 12, college 13.  
Best friend(s): Her half brother Nico di Angelo, half sister Hazel Levesque. #1 best friend is Will Solace. Best friends are mostly the 7, Thalia, and Clarisse.  
Favorite Activity: Horseback riding(pegasus), and power training. Teaching younger and older demigods.**

When I was eleven, my mother enrolled me in high school. Weird, I know. But the elementary schools couldn't keep up with how much I knew. I was going up grade by grade, month by month. Honestly, I should be out of college by now, but I have to show all these stupid teachers that I could take their jobs no problem. By next year, I should be out of here. And that's exactly what I planned to do.

After a grueling month of tests, exams, and the final SAT, I am now a sophomore. Two more grades to go. **(This is the American system for people who are reading from other countries and have no clue what I am talking about)** My first period Math teacher caught my attention today. He handed me college work. As I was working through the problems and equations, I noticed he was staring at me. Most people do, I mean, I'm usually dressed in all black, and my hair isn't that natural for an eleven year old. But hey, it's how I like to dress. I lifted my bright green eyes to his dark brown ones, and then he looked away. Weird. As I was handing him the papers, with 45 minutes to spare, I noticed a skull ring on his finger.

"Salve mi Lotus _,_ " _Hello my dear Lotus._

"Quis es?" _Who are you?_ I nodded my head towards him.

"Lotus, in omnibus bonis. Exire debeo," _All in good time Lotus. I have to go._

Dear gods that was creepy. I just have to get through this month with the creep. Then I'm off to junior year. But, as I returned to class the next day, there was a different teacher and no one knew of the one that was here yesterday.

I was walking down the hallway to hand in my exam for this month when I bumped into the same teacher. He looked down at me and smiled.

"You speak English Mr. Stalker?" I asked popping my hip out. I wasn't going to show him that I was just a tiny bit scared.

"Ah, Lotus, good to see you. I was just heading out," he motioned towards the door.

"You know, you seem to know my name, but I have no clue what yours is?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Let's just say we have a lot more in common than you think," he winked. "When you leave this place and head off to college, you'll see me again. Just, be careful who you trust." And with that, he was gone, almost into the shadows.

Today was the day I was graduating college. At the age of thirteen. It only took me a year to complete the usual required seven for my masters in Anthropology. I was currently scanning the crowd for Mystery Man. He promised I would see him today, but it looks like he chickened out. Walking down the hallways, I was grabbed and shoved into a wall. I immediately went into self defense mode, kicking, shoving, and then pinning my attacker to the ground. It was a boy, about 18 years old, with black hair, deep brown eyes, dressed in all black. I pressed my forearm to his throat.

"What do you want?" I pressed a little harder. "Get off of me and I'll tell you," I shook my head. "Dad sent me. Uhm, Mystery Dude, supposed to see you here." I got up, and he dusted himself off. "Jeez, hostile much."

"I don't like people sneaking up on me." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"My name's Nico. I'm your brother. Creepy dude is our Dad. I'll explain later. Right now, you're in trouble." He started walking away. "Where are you going?" I demanded.

"Just, take my hand." Reluctantly, I grabbed it, and we were thrown into darkness. I felt like I was floating, and then my ears did a violent pop. We were standing in what looked like the middle of a camp, but I couldn't tell.

"DiAngelo!" A blonde haired kid came running towards us and then smacked him upside the head. "Where did you go, everyone's been looking for you." Studying him closer, he had a scar across his lips, tight muscles, and electrifying blue eyes.

"Making a run for my Dad. Jason, this is Lotus. Lotus, Jason." The tall kid grabbed my hand and shook it. Nico led me off to a bunch of picnic tables, walking towards the one with a bunch of kids.

"Hazel, a word please?" He motioned towards an African-American looking, beautiful girl. She had golden eyes and curly brown hair.

"Hey Nico, what's up?" she looked between me and my brother. _He's only been your brother for like five minutes,_ I reminded myself. "Who's this?" she nodded her head towards me.

"This is Dad's newest kid. Hazel, meet Lotus. Lotus, this is our sister Hazel." Nico said.

"Oh my gods. Like, Lotus _Garcia?_ " Hazel asked.

"That's me, why?" I sized her up, ready to fight. She didn't look like a threat, but right now, everything was weird.

"Dad's been looking for you for ten years. He told me just a year ago that he found you," she said. "Welcome to the family, kid." she smiled.

But that was two years ago. Since then, I've been trained in two more ways of combat, Roman and Greek, gained some pretty awesome powers and weapons, and gained a whole new group of friends. It was the night of the fireworks, and honestly, I couldn't be happier. All of us were sitting in a circle, doing different things with our powers. Nico was summoning tiny little bones and waving them in my face, Hazel was popping up gems playing 'pop goes the weasel,' Frank was turning _into_ a weasel, Percy was splashing Annabeth as she sat there and glared at him, Jason and Thalia kept touching my shoulders and standing my hair straight up, Piper would comment stupid little things with Charmspeak and laugh as people did what she said, Leo and Percy were currently tossing fire and water balls at each other, Clarisse was watching all of it with amusement, and I was just drifting between being a ghost and disappearing, or summoning weird people at Piper's request. Everything was good now that I had friends at camp.

When we heard a scream coming from behind us, we all stood up. Something like this happened before out in the woods, and I was pretty drained by the end of it. I wanted to enjoy fireworks tonight. Just then, a mop of blonde hair, swim trunks, and flip flops tackled me, spiraling us backwards. He looked down at me and poked my nose.

"Two points to Will!" he shouted, standing up. I kicked his feet out from under him and used skeletons to hold him to the ground.

"Jump out like that again, and I might just have to put a curse on you," I warned. "Oh, and by the way, Lotus gets three points because I can and no one is going to deny me. Right?" I asked, looking around the circle.

"Dude, you almost just got blasted," Jason laughed. Piper slapped his arm.

"I'm almost struck you," Thalia commented.

"Don't do 'surprise attack' on this group buddy," Annabeth warned.

"I'm with her," Clarisse nodded.

"Seriously Will, we love you, but you just snuck up on a bunch of high-class demigods," Percy laughed, "Not a good idea bro."

"You scared me so much I have _gold_ popping out of the ground." Hazel snickered, with Frank standing beside her.

"Nico, free me, please?" Will begged.

"Absolutely not, she did it, you can deal with it. She is _your_ best friend." Nico smirked.

"Lotussss," Will started, "You know how much I love-" With a snap of my fingers and some dark magic, his lips were sealed. Everyone was laughing, as Nico bent down and gave Will a peck on the cheek. I loved my new life at Camp Half Blood.

 **I'm not too sure about this chapter. I hope it's at least okay. If you're reading this, please put somewhere in your review about what you want to happen with your character. It'll probably be a little more easy to accomplish what you want to read.. I also didn't edit this so sorry for mistakes. I'm working on the next one right now :)**


	4. Daniella Hastroll: Daughter of Athena

**This is for a guest! I'm guessing you'll see it or maybe not, but either way I hope you guys like it!**

 **Name: Daniella Hastroll  
Gender: female  
Age: 14  
Godly Parent: Athena  
Mortal Parent: Jacob Hastroll, a retired military officer  
Powers: intelligent, and once in awhile can read your mind...takes a lot of energy though  
Hair Color: blond  
Hairstyle: side bangs with a slight curl at the bottom, wavy from the top to the bottom  
Eye Color: gray  
Height: 5 ft. 5 in.  
Clothes: CHB shirt along with blue jean shorts and a loose belt to hold her weapon  
Weapon: first choice-celestial bronze sword 'Silence' or a dagger  
Battle Gear: Greek armor nothing fancy (she's lived at CHB for three years now)  
Special Items: her sword can turn into a ring if you tap the small owl icon right under the blade of the sword. To expand, she pulls it off her finger and flips it in the air (kind've like Jason's sword)  
Personality: stubborn, intelligent, sarcastic, kind, obedient, neat, a-go-with-the-flow kind've attitude, impulsive -unlike most Athenian campers, her mind has never been very strategic. She thinks on the run not before it  
History/background: every since she was eleven, she lived at CHB as a summer camper. Before she was eleven, she lived with her father in Wisconsin, who retired and became a high school professor in war and strategy. Even when she started going to CHB, she always came back home for the school year. Right now, she would be finishing up her eighth grade year.  
Friends: (this takes place 9 years after BoO) Jenica Kole, daughter of Athena; Paul Sarwer, son of Nike; Rick Topin, son of Hermes (could possibly be future boyfriend); Walter Dory, son of Athena; Penelope Maps, daughter of Demeter  
Favorite Activity: drawing, playing Risk, Capture the Flag, sword fighting, and Volleyball**

Being a child of Athena, I may not have all the strategic components, but I sure as Hades have the competitiveness. Currently, my main focus was volleyball. Being the captain for almost a year, I put in every ounce of training into my team as they could manage. The ball was going back and forth a million times over and I was responding perfectly every time. That is, until one of my best friends, (and secret crush), Rick walked by. He smiled and waved, and me being the stupid teenager I am waved back. But karma always works quickly for me. One of my opponents thought it would be just the _perfect_ time to strike over the net, hitting me graciously in the head. _Hard._ As I hit the sand, my pride went out the window. _I got hit in the head because I was distracted by my stupid emotions._ Smart. I instantly smiled when Rick was looking over me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, offering his hand to help me up. I took it, and he hoisted me up a _little_ too strongly because now, instead of being in the sand, I was in his arms. I nervously giggled, patting his chest and pushed away. I found a loose strand of hair from my ponytail and pushed it behind my ear.

"I'm- I'm great," I smiled. "Wouldn't be the first injury I've had." He laughed.

"No, I guess not," he replied. "I was going to meet Jenica, Paul, Walter, and Penelope at the arena, want to come? We can grab your armour on the way if you want."

"Yeah that'd be good, hold on a second." I turned to the team. "Great job today guys take the rest of the day off. Practice tomorrow, 8 a.m. sharp." They all left and I looked back at Rick. "Okay, let's go," I smiled.

Everyone was already sparring before we even got there. Being the dangerous teen I am, I ran in between Paul and Walter, taking them on before disarming both unsuspecting enemies. They both glared at me in shock and anger.

"So, I see you've perfected the disarming maneuver. Annabeth has been teaching you well." Walter snatched his sword back.

"It was fun training with her, but she kind of gets on my nerves. It's all 'do this' and 'do that'." I waved my hands around in exasperation.

"Aren't siblings supposed to not get along?" Penelope piped up. "I mean, me and my siblings don't always agree." she lifted a few roots from the ground and put them back.

"I guess so. We were never close in the first place, huge age difference. But me, Walter and Jenica get along just fine." I flipped my sword in between a ring and it's form.

"Define 'fine'," Jenica laughed tauntingly. I stuck my tongue out at her childishly.

"Anyways, we don't have the arena much longer let's go!" Rick shouted. I laughed.

"Paul versus me," Jenica decided. "Rick versus Daniella, and Penelope versus Walter. No powers. Fight until submission. GO!" she charged. I flipped my ring once more, facing Rick. One thing he didn't distract me from was sword fighting, which is my number one most perfected and favorite activity. He was the first to swing, and I caught his sword with mine mid-air. He smirked and charged again, failing. We sparred for what seemed like forever until the dinner bell sounded. I struck his midsection and shoulder with the hilt of my sword, and then disarmed him with one swift move, ending our match. He scoffed, holding out his hand for the returning of his weapon. I took a bow, before returning his sword and removing my helmet.

"You won," he sighed. " _Again,_ I might add. You have to teach me the disarming maneuver. That's pretty cool." He bumped my shoulder.

"Maybe," I chuckled. I grabbed a plate and filled it with proteins. I sat with my cabin, also getting to sit next to Jenica and Walter. As usual, the conversation was mostly about buildings and weapons and blueprints. I scribbled some quick notes on a new defense plan for capture the flag and put away my dishes. My group was waiting for me right by the exit, and we went off. We ended up back at the arena, but we weren't alone. My _favorite_ Hermes campers were there. They were as bad as some of the Ares campers were, and I wouldn't be surprised if they were claimed by him anytime soon. Sadly, they've been at Camp for more than five years, so that isn't likely.

"Hey, smarty pants!" Trevor called.

"Which one dumbo there's three?" Jenica called back.

"That one," he pointed, towards me. I gulped and stepped forward. I'm used to this. Show up at the arena at the wrong time and get challenged by kids I'd really rather not beat to a pulp, mostly from their sake.

"Sup," I called back.

"You here to fight? Let's fight," he raised his sword.

"You really don't want to do that brother," Rick called out.

"Scared I'll beat her up Ricky?" he teased. Rick's face turned a dark shade of red before he spoke back up.

"No, I know I don't have to worry about that. I just don't want you to be embarrassed in front of your minions over there," he chuckled. "Especially by a girl."

"I can take her," he said confidently. I scoffed.

"Good luck with that," Rick laughed and walked away. I kind of feel bad for Trevor. He's gonna get his butt whooped by a girl. I flipped my ring and got into a fighting stance. The match went back and forth, me tiring him out for my advantage. He's a lot taller than I am, so I need at least one upside. I realised that he leaves his left side open, and that he steps before he charges. I used one last jab at his shoulder, and then in one swift move, disarmed him and held both of our swords at his throat. He put his hands up in surrender, meanwhile I just narrowed my eyes at him. A smile danced on his lips. He was tricky, and I was going to be ready for it. He tazed me in the side with his fingers and then stole back his weapon. _I hate being ticklish!_ I huffed. We sparred for another fifteen minutes before I used the hilt of my sword to knock him backwards. He landed pretty good on his back, apparently knocking the wind out of his body.

" _I can take her,_ " I spit. "The only place I'm going to is the winner's circle." I took off my helmet and walked away. My friends patted me on the back and we left those suckers gaping in the arena. Ah, how I loved Camp.

 **There's this one! Till next time people ;)**


End file.
